


God's srillbirth

by DarknesSonata



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Abortion, Aliens, Androgyne, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mpreg, parturition
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknesSonata/pseuds/DarknesSonata
Summary: The hunter killed Kos's child bear in Simon.
Relationships: The Hunter/Simon the Harrowed
Kudos: 5





	God's srillbirth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crazy, I guess.

猎人梦境的小屋里门全部上锁了，隔离了外界苍白的光线，只有几展小煤油灯照明，保证房间里不至于黑暗。但屋子里也说不上明亮，站在角落的卡莱德面孔上栖息着浓厚的阴影，给他深刻的五官平添了一份威严与恐怖，让西蒙觉得呼吸都滞涩起来，腹部的痛感和下坠感也因此越发剧烈了，他忍不住把腿分得更开了一点儿。然而这也让卡莱德看的更清晰了，从嫩红的突出的阴蒂到翻卷的阴唇，羊水从脱出来一点的阴道里往出滴，在地毯上浸出一片湿痕。

更清晰的疼痛来了，胎膜破裂了，腿间的液体从水滴变成了细流，他的额角渗出了冷汗。西蒙没经历过这种事情，就连被布拉多用放血锤砸烂胸腹的感觉都没有如此让人不适。那是由外向内的，虽然他亲眼看着自己的身体变成一堆破碎的血肉，至少他知道疼痛的根源。而生产这种事情是由内而外的，他只能看到自己不断起伏的腹部，感受到从宫口顺着阴道涌流的体液，却无法想象自己到底为什么才会如此痛苦。一阵强烈的宫缩让他忍不住轻轻叫了一声，声音不比开合时吱嘎作响的柜门更大，但是他看到卡莱德的手指握紧了他的手杖，尽管那双黑沉沉的眼睛依然死死盯着他的下身。

卡莱德，这个无情的人。他有深不见底的欲望，不管是对性，对血，对杀戮，还是对知识，全都深不见底，因此西蒙也无从揣测他的内心。他不知道卡莱德的行为有什么意义，只是此时的卡莱德让他想起了那个时候，那个时候…他被卡莱德推进了教会地下的监狱，男人就用他手中的鞭杖捅进了他的阴道，那上面还沾着路德维希的血。鞭杖长而纤细，并且在孕期丰盛的体液和路德维希的血液的共同作用下，无比顺利地一路挺进，尖端叩击着子宫的门。他不敢动弹，生怕略微一动，那根凶器就会长驱直入，碾碎他的全部希望。

痛感仿佛月下的潮水，随着又一次更剧烈的宫缩，宫颈也随之开启。躲藏在其中的胎儿在穿过的同时撕裂了那扇门扉。西蒙能感觉到一股格外浓稠而炙热的液体自深处流淌并低落。穴中涌出的羊水带上一丝红色。接下来的每一次宫缩，每一阵疼痛都会让那个孩子离终点更近一点。但是他太虚弱了，最终耗尽了力量也没法完成这一切，他忍不住向角落里的猎人投去求助的目光。 卡莱德抬起手杖，指向他的手。他并非没有当着卡莱德的面把手指插进阴道自慰，但是现在这样自己为自己接生的感觉比起自慰要更加怪异，怪异多了。

然而指尖的触感并不是孩子圆润的头颅，而是某种纤细的，不断蠕动的东西，它甚至缠绕上了他插在体内的手指。 他的动作停滞了。卡莱德好像早就知道了一样，歪着头略微一笑，大步走到他面前。他伸出手，以少见的温柔姿态扶着他躺下，接着将细瘦的腿搭在自己肩上，在生育时摆出交合的姿态。

卡莱德戴上医生的白手套，将手伸进软烂地分开的阴唇，它已经为生育完全敞开了。西蒙能感受到那只细长的手在自己身体里握成一只拳，一点点深入进去，并且擦过了他体内粗糙的那一块，带来一阵罪恶的快感和一股流淌的淫液。他被改变了，被卡莱德，在某些方面永久地改变了。他心想着。但他还没来得及享用这温暖的快感，思考这深刻的转变，他的身体里变发起了一场战争。卡莱德攥紧的手似乎抓住了什么东西，用力向外拉扯，而里面的那个东西似乎也意识到了外界的恐怖，开始试着回到曾经的温床，甚至将自己融入母亲的子宫。西蒙听见异常的，仿佛尖叫的声音从他身体中传出来，与新生儿诞生时的哭喊没有丝毫共同之处。

西蒙害怕了，他此时本能地抱紧了卡莱德，对方也会意地用空闲的手拍了拍他的背，但是手上的力气却毫无慈悲。他能感觉到无比怪异又尖锐的疼痛，像是自己的身体要从内部被撕裂，被反转一样。这种感觉如同潮水不断攀升，他终于没法再压抑自己不断拔高的声音了。

一团猩红的血肉裹着惨白的，看不出人形的东西掉出来，拖在细瘦的腿间，并且依然在不住挣扎和蠕动，那是包裹着非人胎儿的子宫。细细的触手和大半个躯体落在宫外，被卡莱德紧紧握在手里，撕裂的宫颈不住滴血。 卡莱德拿起放在桌上的短刀，寒光一闪就斩断了胎儿的头颅，断口处流下蓝白色的血液。尽管如此，它剩下的部分依然在不住扭动挣扎，依然想要爬回母体中躲藏，然而这一切只换来了更凶狠的攻击。等到那个胎儿被切碎成了一团惨白的，看不出形状的血肉后，它的挣扎才彻底停歇。

“这是科斯的另一个孩子。”卡莱德用温柔，甚至说得上轻快的语气说道，“它借着你脱离了猎人的梦魇，很高明的办法，但不幸的是，它遇到了我。

“凡是古神都要失去自己的孩子，这是科斯本人的诅咒，我也不可能宽宥衪的孩子。但是我想试一试另外的可能性…”

卡莱德一边说着话，一边将脱出的子宫小心地安放回应有的位置。他的动作轻柔，声音也是温和的，但是西蒙已经不太能分辨得出言语的意义了。他以一种热情而淫荡的方式压抑了卡莱德喋喋不休的话语，对方也会意地住口，并开始将自己投入新一轮的交媾，孕育属于自己的神子。而科斯的死产仿佛垃圾一样，被他们弃置在一旁。


End file.
